Semiconductor device fabrication is a process used to create integrated circuits that are present in everyday electrical and electronic devices. The fabrication process is a multiple-step sequence of photolithographic and chemical processing steps during which electronic circuits are gradually created on a wafer composed of a semiconducting material. Silicon is an example of a typical semiconductor material used in the fabrication process, however other types of semiconductor materials can be utilized.
One layer often used in semiconductor devices is a passivation layer. Passivation layers are formed over other layers in order to protect the underlying layers from other materials utilized in the fabrication process, including solutions, gases, plasmas and the like. Any unwanted gaps or holes in passivation layers can result in damage to underlying layers.